1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for providing a software-based operator switchboard for a phone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are a number of hardware-based Public-Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) managed switchboards for phone systems. Such conventional devices typically exchange complex messages between a signaling device and a server. For example, SIP-based devices must currently exchange complicated SIP messages, which travel between the signaling device and the central server. Traditional hardware-based switchboards have limited functionality and must execute complicated instructions—such as interception, send to voicemail, etc. A need arises for an improved switchboard implementation that can provide improved functionality, with greater simplicity, than conventional techniques.